


Regret

by kelly0418



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly0418/pseuds/kelly0418
Summary: Mark职业生涯在欧洲的最后一场大奖赛





	

Mark职业生涯最后一次欧洲大奖赛以不那么令人满意而告终。不过还有一场他的告别派对可以弥补这个缺憾，他决定这次要像一个澳洲真汉子那样喝个痛快。

Mark像是上紧了发条的小人一样在舞池里到处蹦跶，拙劣的舞姿和陶醉的神情让大伙儿在暗地里偷笑。很快，他的头发就沾满了香槟，衣服也湿漉漉地贴在身上。

就在Mark醉醺醺地打开Motorhome门时，有个人坐在台阶上挡住了他的去路，白花花的手机屏幕在夜晚格外显眼。他用脚背蹭了蹭那个人的腰，大声对着他喊道:"Hey，mate. 你不能呆在这里。"身前的人迟疑地回过头来。Mark虽然醉了，但还没醉到认不出自己队友的地步。对，就是那个人见人爱的Sebastian，他此时此刻正坐在自己告别派对门口玩弄那该死的手机。

"你在这里干什么？没人邀请你来。"熙来攘往的人群让Mark刻意压低了声音。

"我只是想来道别而已。"

"留着跟记者说吧！现在我不得不请你离开。" Sebastian悻悻地看着Mark，愣了一会，然后缓缓走下楼梯。

"看一下你的手机，mate." Sebastian加快步伐消失在夜色中。

Mark一头雾水掏出口袋里的手机。有一条Sebastian发来的短信。

"再见了Mark，我爱你。"

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自VETTEL SKIPPED WEBBER'S EUROPEAN FAREWELL PARTY http://f1pulse.com/news/2013091330/vettel-skipped-webbers-european-farewell-party


End file.
